Vampires A to Z guide
by Pip0937
Summary: Remember how in the book Bella Googles Vampires well heres the list of all Vampires. Rated T just incase


Vampires A-Z

A

**Adze**  
Area from/nationality: southeastern Ghana and southern Togo in Africa. A vampire spirit that dwells among the Ewe. The Adze flies around in the form of firefly but, if caught, changes into a human. It drinks blood, palm oil and coconut water and preys on children, especially handsome ones.

**Algul **  
Area from/nationality: Arabic. Vampire, which translated means horse leech, or a bloodsucking jinn. This form of vampire is traditionally a female demon that feasted upon dead babies and inhabited cemeteries.

**Alp **  
Area from/nationality: German. Vampiric spirit associated with the bogeyman and the incubus, normally tormenting the nights and dreams of women. The creature's physical manifestations can be very dangerous. Long connected with the nightmare, the alp is considered male, sometimes the spirit of a recently deceased relative, most often an actual demon. Children can become an Alp when a mother uses a horse collar to ease childbirth. During the middle ages the alp was said to appear as a cat, pig, bird or other animal, including a lecherous demon dog scene in Cologne, thus linking the werewolf in with this legend. In all its manifestations the Alp is known to wear a hat. The spirit can fly like a bird, can ride like a horse and is credited with a certain gallant attitude, rarely forcing itself on its prey. The Alp drinks blood from the nipples of men and children but prefers the milk of women. Because it is so involved in terrors of the mind and sleep the Alp is virtually impossible to kill.

**Asanbosam **  
Area from/nationality: Africa - southern Ghana and areas of the Ivory Coast and Togo. A Vampire known among the Ashanti of southern Ghana and by people in areas of the Ivory Coast and Togo. The Asanbosam is believed to reside in deep forests, most often encountered there by hunters. It is of general human shape, with two exceptions: its teeth are made out of iron and its leg have hook like appendages. Anyone walking by the tree in which it resides will be scooped up and killed.

**Aswang **  
Area from/nationality: Philippines, A vampire believed to be a beautiful female by day and a fearsome flying fiend by night. The Aswang can live a normal life during daylight hours. At night however the creature is led to the houses of its victims by night birds. Its nourishment is always blood, and it prefers to feed on children. The creature is recognized by its swollen form after feeding, it looks almost pregnant. If the Aswang licks a persons shadow it is believed that the person will die soon afterwards.

B

**Bajang**  
Area from/nationality: Malaysian. A vampire, assumed to be male, appearing as a cat and normally threatening children. The Bajang can be enslaved and turned into a demon servant and is often handed down from one generation to the next within a family. It is kept in a tabong (bamboo vessel), which is protected by various charms. While imprisoned it is fed with eggs and will turn on its owner if not enough food is provided. The master of such a demon can send it out to inflict harm on his/her enemy, the enemy usually dying soon after of a mysterious disease. According to traditions the Bajang came from the body of a stillborn child, coaxed out of it by various incantations.

**Baobhan-sith **  
Area from/nationality: Scottish. Vampire that normally disguised itself as a beautiful maiden and lured its victims to their deaths. In fairy lore the Baobhan-sith usually appeared dressed in green.

**Bebarlangs **  
Area from/nationality: Philippines. A tribe whose members are rumored to have practiced a form of psychic vampirism. They apparently sent out there astral bodies and fed on the life forces and vitality of individuals.

**Bhuta **  
Area from/nationality: India. Normally created due to the violent death of an individual. The Bhuta are found in cemeteries or in dark desolate places, eating excrement or intestines. An attack by one of these creatures usually resulted in severe sickness or death.

**Brahmaparush**  
Area from/nationality: India. A vampire that enjoys consuming human beings. This creature would drink a victim's blood through its skull, than eat the brain from the skull and finally proceed to wrap the victim's intestines around its body and perform a ritual dance.

**Bruxa**  
Area from/nationality: Portugal. A female vampire, the Bruxa is normally transformed into Vampiric form by witchcraft. She leaves her home at night in the form of a bird and her most frequent activity is tormenting weary lost travelers. She is said to appear as a beautiful maiden and leads a normal human life by day, bearing children, which in general become her regular form of food. She is said to be impossible to kill.

C

**Chordewa**  
Area from/nationality: Oraons. A witch cable of turning her soul into a form of vampire cat. It is said that if the cat licks a persons lips that they will die soon after.

**Churel **  
Area from/nationality: India. A vengeful ghostlike vampire, normally a woman that died while pregnant during the Dewali Festival. She is said to hate life with her greatest spite being kept for her relatives. The Churel is said to be vile in appearance, possessing pendant breasts, thick ugly lips, a black tongue and unkempt hair.

**Civatateo **  
Area from/nationality: Aztec. A witch-vampire found among the Aztecs. Said to be a servant of various moon deities, and assumed to be noble women who died in childbirth. Children were there favorite victims, dying soon after attack of a wasting disease. These vampires were said to appear with white faces, their hands covered in white chalk, and with crossbones drawn on their clothing.

D

**Danag **  
Area from/nationality: Filipino. Vampire held to be very ancient as a species, responsible for having planted taro on the islands long ago. The Danag worked with humans for many years but the partnership ended one day when a woman cut her finger and a Danag sucked her wound, enjoying the taste so much that it drained her body completely of blood.

**Dearg-due **  
Area from/nationality: Ireland. A dreaded creature, whose name means "Red Blood Sucker." An ancient vampire that dates back to Celtic times, it is still feared. The only way to curb its predations is to pile stones upon any grave suspected of housing such a beast. The most famous tale of the Dearg-due is the story of a beautiful woman supposedly buried in Waterford, in a small churchyard near Strongbows Tree. Several times a year she rises from her grave, using her stunning appearance to lure man to their doom.

**Doppelsauger **

E

**Ekimmu**  
Area from/nationality: Ancient Assyria and Babylonia. One of the most feared of ancient vampires, found among the Assyrians and Babylonians. It is said to be a departed spirit, the soul of a dead person unable to find peace. The creature wondered over the earth waiting to attack. There were many ways in which a person could become an Ekimmu, among these were violent/premature death, unfulfilled love and improper burial.

**Empusas **  
Area from/nationality: Greece. A Vampiric creature from Greek mythology, usually said to be in attendance to the goddess Hecate. They are described as demons, which can from time to time take human form. There most common incarnation seems to have been in the form of a Phoenician woman.

**Eretica **  
Area from/nationality: Russian. Vampire, usually considered to be a heretic who has returned from the dead. It was in general said to be a woman who sold her soul in life and then returns in the form of a ragged old woman. At nightfall a group of Ereticy would gather in ravines and perform a form of sabbat. Said to be active only in spring and autumn, it was believed that seeing the eyes of such a creature would result in a slow withering death.

**Estrie **  
Area from/nationality: Hebrew. A spirit, always female and invariably assuming the shape of a vampire. The Estrie is considered to be an incorporeal spirit of evil that has taken the form of flesh and blood, and lives among humanity to satisfy its need for blood. Its favorite prey is said to be children, although no one is considered safe when it needs to feed.

F

**None found**

G

**Gayal **  
Area from/nationality: India. A Vampiric spirit. Usually created due to the death of a man who has no one to properly perform the burial rites at his funeral. When he returns the Gayal reeks his revenge upon the sons of others and upon his own relatives. The threat of a relative returning as a Gayal usually ensures that the proper funeral rites are preformed.

H

**None found**

I

**Impundulu **  
Area from/nationality: Eastern Cape region of Africa A Vampiric servant of a witch. It was usually passed down from mother to daughter and was used to inflict suffering on ones enemies. It was said to have an insatiable appetite and had to be continuously let feed, it also used to take the form of a handsome man and become a lover to its mistress.

**Incubus **  
Area from/nationality: unconfirmed - European. Without doubt one of the most famous forms of vampires, the male form of the Succubus, the Incubus used to visit women at night, make love to them and torment their dreams. It posses all the characteristic properties of the vampire, with nightly visits to its victims, draining of life and strength and extreme sexual desire. Like vampires found among Gypsy and Slavic communities it can father children.

J

**Jaracacas **  
Area from/nationality: Brazilian. Vampire, believed to appear in the form of a snake, it feeds on the breast of a woman, doing this by pushing the child out of the way and silencing the child by pushing its tail into the child's mouth.

**Jigarkhwar **  
Area from/nationality: Sind region of India . A vampiric sorceress. She feeds by extracting a person's liver through a piercing stare and various incantations. The liver is then cooked on a fire and eaten, at which time the victim dies.

K

**Kasha **  
Area from/nationality: Japanese. Vampire that feeds by removing corpses from graves or prior to cremation and devouring them.

**Kuang-shi **  
Area from/nationality: Chinese. Vampire, caused by the demonic possession of a recently deceased corpse. Said to have a terrifying appearance, as it matures it gains new skills with the older among them rumored to have the ability to fly.

L

**Lamia **  
Area from/nationality: Libyan. According to legend Lamia was a Queen of Libya and all of her children were slain by the goddess Hera, and who in revenge still roams the earth feeding on infants. She is also said to entice men into sex and then devours them in a gruesome fashion.

**Langsuir **  
Area from/nationality: Malaysian. Vampire, said always to take the form of a beautiful woman. A woman can become such a creature if she dies in childbirth. She is said to have extremely long nails, dress in green robes and have black hair, which hangs down to her ankles. She generally feeds on the blood of children.

**Leanhaum-shee **  
Area from/nationality: Irish. An Irish fairy mistress, not actually a vampire but engaging in vampiric activities. She used her incredible beauty to lure men to her side and then used her charms to place them under her spell. The victim would then waste away as she slowly drained away his life's essence through exhaustive love making.

**Lobishomen**  
Area from/nationality: Brazilian. Vampire, that preys mainly on women. It does not actually kill its victims preferring instead to draw small amounts of blood. After its attack, the woman begins to display nymphomaniac tendencies.

**Loogaroo **  
Area from/nationality: West Indian. Vampire said to go to a "Devil Tree" each night and remove its skin. It then flies off in search of its victims, in the form of a sulfurous ball.

**Lugat **  
Area from/nationality: Albanian. Vampire, said to be reasonably harmless, only feeding briefly on its victims, not actually killing them.

M

**Mara**  
Area from/nationality Slavic vampire, also known to the Kashube people of Canada. Said to be the spirit of an unbaptised dead girl, she is considered to be a terrible night visitor who crushes and oppresses her victims. In the Slavic legend once the Mara drinks the blood of a man she will fall in love with him and will return to plague his slumbers till his death. She is also said to be fond of feeding on the blood of children. May also be related to Mare, a similar phenomenon found in German legends.

**Masan **  
Area from/nationality: India. Vampire said to be typically the ghost of a child, which delights in tormenting and killing children. The Masan is said to be able to curse a child that walks in its shadow. It will also follow a woman home should she allow her gown drag on the ground over his shadow.

**Masani **  
Area from/nationality: India. A female vampire , she is said to be the spirit of burial grounds. She is black in appearance. Her hunts are conducted by night, starting as she emerges from a funeral pyre. Anyone passing the burial site will be attacked.

**Mormo **  
Area from/nationality: Greek. A vampire from Greek mythology, said to be a servant of the goddess Hecate. Considered to be a terrible denizen of the underworld.

**Moroii **  
Area from/nationality : Romanian. A living vampire. It can be either male or female, and exhibits most of the characteristics of a Strigoii

**Muroni **  
Area from/nationality: Wallachia region of Romania. It is said to have the ability to change itself into a variety of different animal forms. While in one of these incarnations the Muroni can kill easily, with misleading signs of attack being left.

N

**Nachzeher **  
Area from/nationality: Kashubes of northern Europe. This vampire has the ability to kill its relatives by psychic means. While in its grave the vampire will begin to devour its shroud and then pieces of its own flesh. This causes living relatives to begin to waste away.

**Nelapsi **  
Area from/nationality: Slovak. Vampire, which can cause serious harm to the living. The Nelapsi is said to be able to massacre entire villages in a single visit. It also has the ability to kill with a single glance.

**Neuntoter **  
Area from/nationality: German. Vampire, considered to be a great carrier of plagues and pestilence, traditionally only seen in times of great epidemics.

**Nosferatu **  
Area from/nationality: Romanian. A species of vampire, said to be the illegitimate child of parents who were illegitimate. Soon after its burial the Nosferatu embarks on a long career of destruction. It delights in tormenting and engaging in wild orgies with the living. The male can father children. The vampire hates newly married couples due to its own illegitimacy and wreaks its revenge on such couples by making the groom impotent and the bride barren.

O

**Obayifo**  
Area from/nationality: Ashanti people of Gold Coast in Africa. A living vampire. It is said to be a male or female human, which leaves its human body at night and feeds. Said to be particularly fond of young children, it can also cause blight in crops.

**Ohyn **  
Area from/nationality: Poland. Said to be caused by the presence of teeth and a caul at birth.

P

**Pacu Pati **  
Area from/nationality: India. The creature is deemed lord of all beings of mischief. It is seem at night in cemeteries and places of execution.

**Pelesit **  
Area from/nationality: Malaysian. A spirit vampire. It invades a person's body, causing illness and death. Victims will rant and rave while under its possession.

Q

**None found**

R

**Rakshasa **  
Area from/Nationality: India. Vampire whose name translates as "the injurer". The female assumes the form of a beautiful woman, luring man to their death. In the newer legends the Rakhassa is said to live in trees and induces vomiting and indigestion in people who stray into its territory. A child will be transformed into such a creature if he can be induced to eat human brains.

**Ramanga **  
Area from/Nationality: Madagascar. A living vampire. A servant of the tribal elders the Ramanga would consume the nail clippings and spilled blood of a noble member of the tribe.

S

**Stregoni Benefici **  
An Italian vampire, said to be on the side of goodness, and a mortal enemy of all evil vampires.

**Striges **  
Area from/Nationality: unconfirmed. A female witch-vampire, which could transform into a crow and would then drink the blood of humans. Classified among the living vampires.

**Strigoii **  
Area from/Nationality: Romanian. The infamous dead vampire. There are numerous ways to become a Strigoii, including being a seventh son and suicide. Generally said to be friendly towards Gypsies.

**Succubus **  
Area from/Nationality: unconfirmed - European. A female vampire, a fiend that visits men in their sleep to torment their dreams and engage them in sex. The Succubus could render a victim totally exhausted in its pursuit of carnal pleasure.

T

**Talamaur **  
Area from/Nationality: Australia. A living vampire. This creature could communicate with the spirit world, making one of these spirits its servant, which it could then send among the living. One version of the Talamaur could send out its soul to drain the remaining life essence from a fresh corpse.

**Tlaciques **  
Area from/Nationality: Nahuatl Indians of Mexico. Vampiric witches. They can turn into a ball of flame or into a turkey, in which form they can feed unnoticed.

U

**Ubour **  
Area from/Nationality: Bulgarian. Vampire, created when a person dies violently or the spirit refuses to leave the body. The corpse remains buried for forty days and then arises to cause mischief. It generally won't drink blood until its other sources of nourishment are gone, and as these include regular food the attacking of humans rarely occurs. The Ubour is said to create sparks by its movement.

**Upier **  
Area from/Nationality: Polish. Vampire that is unusual in the fact that it rises at midday and returns to sleep at midnight. It is said to have a barbed tongue and consumes vast quantities of blood. This creature's fascination with blood goes much further than normal vampires as it sleeps in blood as well. May be related to the Upir and Upyr.

**Upir **  
Area from/Nationality: Ukraine. Vampire that is noted for its desire to eat large amounts of fish. May also be related to Upier and Upyr.

**Upyr **  
Area from/Nationality: Russian. Vampire, considered to be extremely vicious. It will first attack children and then continue on to kill the parents. As with the Upier the Upyr rises during the day and sleeps at night, and in doing so has a fairly human appearance. May be related to Upir and Upier.

**Ustrel **  
Area from/Nationality: Bulgarian. Vampire that preyed exclusively on cattle. Thought to be the spirit of an unbaptisied child that has recently died.

**Utukku **  
Area from/Nationality: Babylonian. Vampire spirit, sometimes viewed as a demon. Generally believed to be the spirit of a recently deceased person that has returned from the grave for some unknown reason.

V

**Varacolaci**  
Area from/Nationality: Romanian. Vampire that ranks among the most powerful of all the undead. It is said to have the ability to cause both lunar and solar eclipses. They may appear as pale humans with dry skin. They can travel on an astral thread, the midnight spinning, traveling as far as need as long as the thread remains unbroken.

**Volkodlak **  
Area from/Nationality: Slovenia. Vampire, linked in some ways to various werewolf legends.

**Vourdalak **  
Area from/Nationality: Russian. Vampire, considered in Russian folklore to be a beautiful but evil woman.

**Vrykolakas **  
Area from/Nationality: Adriatic and Aegean regions. Vampire that is created by various means including an immoral life. It travels in the dark and knocks upon doors, calling out the name of someone inside, if the person responds they will die soon after. It gains further powers as it grows older.

**Vrykolatios **  
Area from/Nationality: Island of Santorini. They are described as fiends which banquet on the living.

W, X, Y

**None found**

Z

**Zmeu **  
Area from/Nationality: Moldavia. Vampiric figure that takes the form of a flame and entered the room of a young girl or widow. Once inside the flame became a man who seduced her.


End file.
